


the end (overture)

by nanasuoka



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, kind of introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/pseuds/nanasuoka
Summary: we are allrevalink(please Help That Boy)also renamed bcs im a Fool





	the end (overture)

When he wakes up with a sharp pain behind his eyes and a voice calling his name, Link knows it’s the beginning of the end. He screws his eyes shut and waits for the images flashing in rapid succession to disperse. Somehow he sees everything at once, and then nothing at all. The room around him glows fuzzy and blue, a dull hum cuts through the silence he’s slept in for... 10? 100? 1000 years? He can’t remember.

He can’t remember anything at all.

The gentle, urgent voice coaxes him out of his thoughts, and out of the Shrine of Resurrection, he supposes it’s called. There’s something familiar about the voice that tugs at the edges of his mind, too. Warmth flickers in his chest as it fades out, and Link’s mission is made clear by the king of Hyrule. Or… the ghost of him, at least. There’s no king now—if the giant, flying pig circling Hyrule Castle is anything to go by.  
—  
Somehow, meeting Impa only worsens the throbbing in his head as he attempts to fill the empty spaces. He sees a fleeting smile, once—a small upturn of a beak—and his heart kind of aches for a while until it disappears from his mind. As he sits by his spluttering campfire and waits for the light of day, he can’t help but feel like he’s most vulnerable when he remembers. 

(But also most alive.)

Meeting Sidon is half a blessing in that he makes Link forget. But he makes Link _forget_. He draws Link in with open arms and the warmth of his embrace fills up the emptiness in Link’s heart, if only for a moment. His high praise and ringing laughs echo there when Link frees Vah Ruta, frees Mipha. The tender tone of her voice sends him rushing back 100 years, and when he returns, shivering, his story is not as unclear as before. She tells him of three other great warriors— Champions, she calls them—and him. Their names, their stories, their connections to you, she tells him, are to be uncovered on your own journey. Link pretends not to notice the way Sidon’s eyes glisten as they send Mipha off properly, finally.

Urbosa and Daruk leave a heavy, familiar weight on Link’s tongue when he mouths their names. Their strength is nearly overwhelming, pulsing in his fingers and thrumming in his veins. Link’s bones rattle at the memory of a slap on his back by Daruk. He shakes off the static of Urbosa’s Fury that plays in his mind. Yet, the hole in his chest lingers. A glimpse of a floating feather urges him to keep on.

A wave of emotion crashes over Link’s head when he takes his first step into Vah Medoh, so powerful it brings him to his knees. He chokes at the teasing voice of the Champion—his Champion— and his eyes burn at the memories that present themselves to him in the presence of Revali’s spirit. 

A warm body and a clear night sky. The tugging on his scalp and a delicate touch. A snowy day and a lover’s embrace. The sparkle of a challenge in his eyes back then, and the watery affection in them now. Loss. 

Link slays Windblight Ganon with a vengeance, hearing nothing over the roar in his ears. He clasps the Slate in his hands, knuckles turning white with exertion, at the chance to hear Revali’s words wash over him one last time. 

As he sits by his spluttering campfire and waits for the light of day, Link can’t help but feel tired of watching the sun rise alone.

**Author's Note:**

> we are all
> 
> revalink
> 
> (please Help That Boy)   
> also renamed bcs im a Fool


End file.
